Various communication networks may become unreliable for various reasons. For example, one or more parties of a telephone call on a wireless network may lose a signal and be disconnected. For example, one party may drive through a tunnel and lose the signal. It is not always obvious to either party that the call has been disconnected. Thus, one party may continue to carry on with the conversation while the disconnected party is trying to call back. In addition, if the call is established through a call center, calling back may result in talking to a different agent of the call center, thereby increasing the frustration of the caller.